Knight-Lord experiment: Amantes de la Oscuridad
by Orcinus Manuel RM Reyes
Summary: Versión SPA En el año 2600, el Rey de Inglaterra y empresario, viaja a Irlanda tras perder parte de su fortuna en la bolsa de valores. Sin embargo, se encontraría con una sorpresa que cambiaría para siempre su vida


Knight-Lord Experiment: Amantes de la Oscuridad

Autor: Manuel RM Reyes

Todos cometemos errores, unos más estúpidos y otros aún más estúpidos. Yo soy el de la segunda categoría. Hace unos años me vi envuelto en un escándalo nacional luego de que descubriesen que engañaba a mi esposa, la Reina de Inglaterra con otras dos mujeres, obviamente la Reina consiguió ganarme el juicio de divorcio y quitarme un montón de mis ingresos como empresario pero creo que de alguna forma me lo merecía. Pero es que también era irresistible relacionarse con esas mujeres, un era una hermosa empresaria de origen alemán y la otra era una bellísima actriz de teatro inglés, compartía los mismos gustos que yo.

Sólo que tras esto, ellas también me dejaron, pero no estoy triste, puedo conseguirme otras chicas, quizá más jóvenes. Por ahora me dedico a mis negocios y a pasar el tiempo en mi finca cerca de un puerto en Irlanda, lejos de los medios británicos. Aunque he de confesar que si me duele mucho que mis dos hijas tampoco me quieran hablar, vaya que a ellas si las amo.

Puede que apenas llevo dos párrafos y ya me estás juzgando de mal amante, te entiendo, no lo creas pero te entiendo. Pero he de confesarte que ni siquiera tú eres lo suficientemente fiel como para ser un amante, uno auténtico…

Tras haber obtenido una larga y mala jornada de trabajo, pues las acciones de mi compañía bajaron un 37% en un solo día, opté por ir a mi finca en Irlanda en mi BMW flotante (sí, soy de esos que tiene un auto personal volador, así de rico soy) y luego cambiaría de auto tras dejarlo estacionado en una de mis empresas, se trataba de un Miliaj, un auto caro que se ha puesto de moda entre los hombres ricos como yo, es un auto muy hermoso, color plata con negro, te puedes reflejar en él con facilidad. Como sea, conduje hasta que me cayese la noche, pasé por algunos pueblos, ninguno de ellos cercano a Belfast y llegué hasta mi hogar.

-Usted está llegando a su destino

El GPS era mi única compañía en todo el trayecto, pasaba las luminarias como siempre, las casas aledañas como siempre, pasé por un puente hasta dar con el otro lado que quedaría sólo alumbrado por los faroles del auto, era extraño, las luminarias cercanas al puerto y de mi finca estaban apagados, como si de un apagón se tratase, pero si así fuera, los luminarias que pasé también debían estar apagadas, llegando a un contenedor de basura que está dando la vuelta a la derecha para llegar a mi hogar, veo que está sirviendo de soporte para una figura femenina, estaba hincada sobre este, atándose los zapatos, pensé que se trataba de una pordiosera hasta que giró su cabeza hasta dar con mis ojos, eso me crispó los nervios. Se trataba de una chica muy joven, vestía una especie de túnica rojo oscuro, estaba encapuchada, pero su mirada… algo tenía mal, su rostro estaba desfigurado, no por maltrato, era como una especie de ser de otro mundo, pero sus ojos, sus ojos le brillaron cuando me observó, brillaron de un tono verde azulado, como si se tratase de un animal.

-Usted está llegando a su destino

Di el giro más brusco que me permitiese mi auto, miré por espejo retrovisor, no había nadie.

-¿Fue mi imaginación? ¡Computadora, consulte mis niveles de alcohol en la sangre!

-7% Señor, usted no tiene la cantidad suficiente para estar borracho, usted está sano y listo para conducir

-Quizá me esté durmiendo

Pero no lo estaba haciendo, luego empezaría a ver que delante de mí las estrellas brillaban con más energía que nunca, no les presté mucha atención hasta que me acerqué un poco más, no eran estrellas, eran ojos.

Luego empezaría a ver varias mujeres delante de mí, subidas en las paredes, en los postes de luz, todas ellas con un aspecto extraño y temible, pero al igual que la anterior, les brillaban los ojos, variaba un poco su color pero daba mucho miedo, eran como siete, se me quedaban observando inclusive si ya las había pasado.

-Sólo llego a la casa y me encierro en la habitación del pánico

Delante de mí estaba mi hogar, pero cuando me acerqué a unos veinte o treinta metres noté que a la lejanía había otras figuras del estilo anterior, sólo que esta vez tenían faldas cortas, revelando sus muslos, también tenían los brazos descubiertos y uno de ellos (pues resulta que la tercera figura era un hombre con falda) tenía su torso marcado al descubierto y no estaba encapuchado.

El brillo de sus ojos era tal que resultaba un poco hipnótico, estabas consiente que te estaban observando, pero no sabías con qué fin. Puede que no me haya equivocado, observé mejor esas tres figuras, mientras reducía la velocidad, sus rostros deformados eran porque se trataba de hocicos, dos de cánidos y uno de felino, sobre sus cabezas había orejas puntiagudas como los de un lobo o un zorro, ¡Vaya! Si hasta tenían colas, ¿Por qué no mencioné esto antes?

-Voy a tener que huir

Me disponía a regresar por donde vine y demostrar la velocidad automovilística que logra llegar el Miliaj hasta que de pronto, el toldo de mi auto sonó, algo o alguien había caído sobre él, acto seguido mi auto se apagó por completo y se dejó ir por la inercia hasta que parase en seco, cosa extraña porque no había baches o un tope que lo detuviese. Luego sonó un desliz, lo que había estado en el toldo se dejó revelar sobre mi cofre. Primero fue una larga falda negra lo primero que cayó, luego un escultural torso femenino semidesnudo, cubierto tan sólo por una especie de top escotado y su espalda cubierta por una especie de capa, al final puede ver su rostro y la capucha que completaban a la mujer. Noté como el brillo de sus ojos, en un tono ámbar, se congregaban a lo largo de su iris, su aspecto era el de una especie de felina, una gata doméstica o un gato silvestre, no sé de animales.

Tragué saliva, mi corazón latía tres veces por segundo, mi mano derecha temblaba sobre el volante. La chica me observaba atenta, sacó de su falda lo que parecía ser una vara delgada y la apuntó hacia el parabrisas, no pronunció nada ni hizo algo con ella, tan sólo el cristal se empezó a retirar como si se estuviera derritiendo, dejando entrar el frío de la noche y lo suficientemente grande como para que ella me agarrara de mi cuello y me jalara fuera del auto.

Pero no hizo nada, sólo observar, mis ojos humanos se encontraban contra aquellos fluorescentes ojos ámbar. El silencio era tal, que sólo mi corazón retumbaba en la noche, ni siquiera había luna, en la lejanía los únicos focos de luz que había eran de la ciudad y las boyas al otro lado del lago. Quedé petrificado por un minuto, esperando a ver qué hacía, ella se veía tranquila, el poco viento que había deslizaba sus cabellos negros que colgaban debajo de su capucha, su capa ondeaba un poco.

-¿Qué quieren de mí? –logré hablar

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Qué quieres tú de nosotros?

Tenía una voz bastante sensual, vaya que si le quedaba, pero también su aspecto mezclaba belleza con terror (creo que el segundo era lo que más resaltaba)

-¿Qué quiero yo?

-Tú nos invocaste, nos llamaste ¿Por qué?

No entendía, he contactado con personas ilegales en el pasado, pero ninguno de ellos se comparaba en nada con lo que estaba viviendo.

-Yo no los llamé

-Si lo hiciste, lo hiciste a través de tus sueños, tus pesadillas, tus pensamientos, tú nos quieres para algo

-¿Cómo que cosa?

Hubo una pausa, luego siguió.

-Eres algo más en este mundo, Alexander

Sabe mi nombre, pero luego me acordé que como Rey de Inglaterra o ex Rey de Inglaterra todo mundo debía saber mi nombre

-Mereces algo más que tu actual puesto en tu trabajo ¿No lo crees?

Ella tenía razón, lentamente le fui obteniendo confianza.

-Queremos ayudarte Alex –la mujer se quitó la capucha, revelando sus orejitas felinas.- podemos ayudarte, quieres volver con tus hijas ¿no? ¿Diana y Elizabeth?

-Me gustaría pero no me has respondido ¿Qué son, quiénes son?

-Ya te dije que de hecho ya nos conoces, somos tus sueños, tus pesadillas, tu amigo o tu enemigo, somos aquellos que se ocultan en las sombras, somos la vida nocturna de este mundo, somos los amantes de la oscuridad, somos el rostro y la máscara al mismo tiempo… ¿Dijiste que te gustaba el teatro?

Asentí con la cabeza, qué raro, ni siquiera mis esposa sabía que amo el teatro, eso sólo lo sabía… ¡Elizabeth! ¡Mis niñas!

-¿Hablaste con mis hijas?

-Ya te dije, tú nos invocaste, tus hijas todavía no, quizá ni lo hagan mientras estén bajo la tutela de su madre y no de ti. Tú puedes llamarlas. ¿No quieres verlas crecer, que te llamen papi-papi cada mañana?

Recordé sus gritillos cuando se pasaban por todo el palacio corriendo y jugando, que de vez en cuando, sobre todo Elizabeth, saltaban sobre mí, llamándome papi.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ven con nosotras, te enseñaremos lo que sabemos, te daremos armas para defenderte si acaso ¿Te gustan las espadas?

Asentí

-Te podemos otorgar una espada digna de reyes, una que ni Ricardo Corazón de León haya podido imaginar, una sólo para ti. Puede que hasta me conozcas un poco más.

Tras decir esto último, me quité el cinturón de seguridad, abrí la puerta y bajé. La joven saltó en maroma hacia atrás y aterrizó delante de mí, completamente erguida. A mí alrededor, se fueron apareciendo las demás mujeres que había visto anteriormente, incluyendo a la de la túnica roja.

-¿Hay alguna cosa que quieran más? Por lo general siempre hay algo más cuando se hacen los negocios

-Queremos dormir en tu hogar, déjanos remodelarla para cumplir tu deseo

-¿Remodelarla?

-Para ayudarte necesitamos que tu hogar esté acorde a tus necesidades, no vamos a quitar ni agregar muros, sólo acondicionar

-De acuerdo

Detrás de mí caminó un joven de un aspecto curioso, era moreno, tenía cananas, una pistola enfundada, un guardapolvo enorme que era como una capa, su aspecto, me atrevo a equivocarme, era el de un coyote, juraría que era mexicano. Se acercó a la puerta de mi hogar, se tocó la muñeca y la puerta se abrió ¿Cómo era posible que la puerta se abriese si la combinación la tengo yo?

Cerré la puerta de mi auto, este empezaría a moverse por su cuenta hasta estacionarse en mi patio, las demás mujeres, el chico con falda y ella empezó a introducirse en mi finca. No sin antes decirme:

-Bienvenido a casa, Alexander I, Rey de Inglaterra.


End file.
